The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vacuums, particularly industrial shop vacuums may be equipped with a filter unit which is attached directly to an inlet passage of the vacuum head that is connected to the vacuum source. In order to access this vacuum filter, the vacuum head must be removed from the canister. Then, the vacuum filter must be either removed, or cleaned while mounted securely to the vacuum head. Cleaning and/or removing the filter can be cumbersome and messy.
The present disclosure provides a vacuum including a housing defining a suction inlet opening and a debris chamber in communication with the suction inlet opening. A vacuum pressure source is disposed in the housing for providing a vacuum pressure to the suction inlet opening. A removable filter tray is accessible from the exterior of the housing and is disposed in an airflow path between the suction inlet opening and the vacuum pressure source.
According to other aspects of the present disclosure, the removable filter tray can be inserted at an angle between 10 and 30 degrees relative to horizontal so that the filter tray can extend partially into the housing canister. The vacuum pressure source can include an electric motor operable to drive an impeller. The electric motor and the impeller can be disposed in the housing for providing a vacuum pressure to the suction inlet opening and a drive shaft of the electric mower can be angled between 10 and 30 degrees from vertical in order to correspond to an angled orientation of the removable filter tray within the vacuum head.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.